Lidiando con las hormonas
by Kim Sam
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha están por tener su a primer bebé, pero mientras los padres primerizos se encuentran en la dulce espera las cosas se salen un poco de control por las hormonas del embarazo. El hanyou tendrá que enfrentarse a un enemigo más poderoso, a las hormonas de su mujer embarazada.
**Lidiando con las hormonas**

 **«En respuesta al reto pedido por:** **Kris' Neckerchief** **en el foro ¡Siéntate!».**

 _Los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, utilizados para mis historias sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **I**

En las cabañas familiares de una pequeña aldea del Japón antiguo, se encontraba una dama de cabellos azabaches vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa peleando verbalmente con un hanyou de inugami con cabellos plateados por el nombre del futuro primogénito de su pequeña familia, aquella mujer no podía realizar mucho esfuerzo debido al gran vientre en donde llevaba al pequeño cachorro, mientras que el híbrido era lanzando con fuerza al piso de la rústica cabaña en reacción a la orden de la fémina al invocar el hechizo tranquilizante, el conocido _¡Abajo!_

Sin embargo, aquello no controló el temperamento de Inuyasha, ese era su hijo y él tendría toda la potestad de llamarlo como quisiera pues era su sangre, Kagome no estaba convencida del todo, sí, era cierto que el hanyou había participado en la creación del pequeño pero si no fuese por ella, el bebé solo sería un simple espermatozoide. La pelea había estado en acción durante unas tres horas sin dar ninguno el brazo a torcer, ambos eran tan tercos como una mula.

Muchos de sus conocidos en la aldea habían abordado a la futura madre adelantando el sexo del bebé siguiendo las creencias de sus ancestros, incluso la anciana Kaede se había unido a la tropa de gente, algunos aldeanos decían que el bebé sería un varón debido a la forma del vientre de Kagome, pues, era redondeado, otros decían que sería una hembra por la forma del ombligo de la mujer. El sexo de su primer hijo era otro misterio de la vida, pero Inuyasha ya se encontraba alardeando a todo ser existente en el planeta que su primogénito sería un varón, Kagome solía reír ante las ocurrencias de su marido, ella amaría al pequeño fuese niña o niño.

Pero la batalla empezó cuando la mujer le preguntó a su pareja qué nombre le gustaba para llamar al bebé cuando naciera, sus ideas era completamente opuestas, las propuestas de Kagome eran desechadas rápidamente por Inuyasha, tachándolas de _tontas_ o _patéticas_ , alegando que las suyas eran mejores.

— Un día de estos me vas a sacar canas verdes, Inuyasha…. ¡Ese es mi hijo y yo lo llamaré como yo quiera! –bramó Kagome, hastiada de recibir negativas por parte del hanyou.

— También es mío, ¡llevará los nombres que yo quiera para él, porqué será un varón! –dijo Inuyasha, encarando a la joven.

Kagome activó el collar de dominación que colgaba del cuello de Inuyasha con un sonoro _¡Abajo!_ , furioso el hombre mitad-bestia bramaba miles de maldiciones contra la mujer mientras se sacudía la tierra de la cara y del cabello plateado, nunca le pudo ganar una a la joven mujer debido a que siempre tenía su _poder_ para devolverlo a la cruda realidad.

— ¡Olvídalo, Inuyasha! No llamaré a mi hijo _Chichirou_ , tonto. –gritó Kagome, tomándose el vientre de cinco meses en gestación.

— ¡Tampoco le pondremos _Kenta_ , ese nombre es de niña! ¡Se llamará _Chichirou_ porqué sí! –escupió Inuyasha, enojado por la terquedad de su esposa.

— ¡Eres un idiota, _Kenta_ no es nombre de niña, es un nombre de VARÓN! ¡Idiota! –chilló Kagome a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Las hormonas de Kagome se empezaban a salir de control, el embarazo le estaba cobrando factura en muchas maneras, había estado ganando un poco de peso debido a su abundante alimentación para el beneficio del bebé. En las madrugadas tenía antojos de algunos dulces que se encontraban en su época imposibles de encontrar en la antigua Era Sengoku, así que la mejor opción era atiborrarse de frutas a todo momento y beber mucha agua, pues tampoco gozaba de aquellas vitaminas ni medicinas que existían en su tiempo para tratar a la mujer embarazada y al pequeño dentro.

— Si yo soy un idiota… ¡Tú estás gorda! –espetó Inuyasha con las mejillas coloradas de dar tantos gritos a la terca de su mujer.

— Ah sí, pues… ¡Tú la tienes muy pequeña! ¡Abajo! –dijo Kagome mientras tomaba algunos cubos de fruta para luego salir de la cabaña con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Kagome…!

La sacerdotisa del futuro había salido hacia la cabaña de su amiga más fiel, Sango, para charlar con ella y así apaciguar un poco la ira que estaba sintiendo por culpa de su terco esposo, además, ella estaba completamente consiente que esos cambios bruscos de temperamento le hacían mucho daño al bebé que no tenía la culpa de tener un papá tan cabeza de chorlito como Inuyasha y haciendo alusión al hanyou sus rudas palabras se repitieron en su mente, logrando que algunas lágrimas bajaran por su rostro.

Durante el tercer mes se estaba empezando a sentir más sensible de lo normal, cualquier golpe o palabras fuertes le hacían ponerse a llorar como una bebé, se emocionaba por las cosas más estúpidas y chillaba por cualquier nimiedad, sin embargo, era consentida por sus amigos más cercanos e íntimos como Rin, Sango, Miroku y Shippo, e incluso la anciana Kaede siempre pasaba por su cabaña más de dos veces al día para preguntar por su estado, a veces Kagome sentía que Inuyasha no tomaba en serio su embarazo y otras que no le importaba lo que le pasara al bebé, pero una voz dentro de ella, le decía que aquello solo era producto de sus hormonas revolucionadas, ambos estaban lidiando con las hormonas de una mujer embarazada.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha se quedó en la soledad de la cabaña que compartía con la mujer que pronto se convertiría en la madre de su hijo, aún tenía un poco de tierra en la nariz, su orgullo de machote despareció cuando pudo detectar en el ambiente el olor salado de las lágrimas de Kagome, tragó duro y el sentimiento de culpa por hacerla llorar se instaló en su cuerpo sin dar tregua. No había querido insultarla con aquello sabiendo lo sensible que se encontraba su mujer con el embarazo, junto a ella pasaron noches peores que esas pero nunca sin llegarse a herir de gravedad, no como lo había hecho hace unos minutos.

Se maldijo y colocó sus manos dentro de las mangas de su traje rojo, se sentó en una esquina y empezó a elaborar una disculpa por sus acciones _bestiales_ , necesitaba disculparse con Kagome, aquello no era su culpa, en teoría, reconoció en el silencio de su cabaña y con el paso del tiempo, estaba harto de discutir a todo momento del día por tonterías con ella, le hacía mal a los tres, tanto estrés para nada, todo por nimiedades.

Esperó a que Kagome regresara de su caminata, no decidió seguirla porqué sus emociones estaban a flor de piel y ella debía calmarse, escuchó con sus oídos agudizados el sonido de la risa de su mujer no muy lejos junto a la de otra muy familiar, _Sango_ , se dijo tranquilizándose un poco al saber que se encontraba cerca de él por si algo ocurría. Mientras su mente trabajaba preparando la disculpa, cerró sus ojos para pensar con más claridad las palabras correctas, con la risa de Kagome en el fondo y el silencio en el interior de la cabaña, todo junto le provocó un terrible cansancio, sumándole las noches en vela que había pasado buscado alimentos dulces para aliviar los antojos de su mujer, las continuas peleas y el trabajo de cazar demonios en las aldeas cercanas, era natura que hasta un ser sobrenatural sintiera un poco de agotamiento, poco a poco se fue rindiendo hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Horas más tarde, cuando Kagome llegó a su cabaña con una sonrisa dulce en los labios debido a todos los consejos que Sango le había dado para cuando llegara el día de dar a luz a su bebé, que tipo de cosas debía tener consigo en el momento justo y para después, algunas recetas para preparar comida saludable para ambos, traía muchísima información en su cabeza y debía comentársela a Inuyasha, al encender una lámpara en el interior de su cabaña se encontró con su hanyou amado en una incómoda posición en la esquina del castigo, sección de la casa que solía utilizar con las gemelas de Miroku y Sango cuando las cuidaba algunos días.

Se acercó a Inuyasha con mucho cuidado, denotó que sus orejas caninas se empezaron a mover cuando alcanzó el rostro del híbrido con ambas manos, poco a poco las orbes doradas del muchacho fueron enfocando la imagen de mujer que tenía frente a él mientras salía de su pequeña siesta, sintió la suavidad de una mano femenina acariciando su rostro. Al reconocer a Kagome, se abalanzó hacia ella, teniendo cuidado del bulto en su vientre siendo esa su única separación, besó el cuello de su mujer y olisqueó su cabello con delicadeza, antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, Inuyasha habló primero.

— Tienes razón, Kagome. Soy un idiota, lo siento mucho, llamaremos al bebé como tú quieras y realmente no me importa si es una niña o si es un niño, yo quiero que tu…

— Te quiero tanto, Inuyasha. –dijo Kagome antes de besarle y abrazarse a él como si su vida dependiera de aquello.- La verdad es que yo también me sobrepasé un poco… lo siento.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera decir algo, el fruto del amor entre ambos, se movió un poco para la dicha de sus padres, algunas gotitas saladas empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas de Kagome a las que el hanyou quitó con suavidad, acarició el vientre abultado de su mujer con ternura y cariño para luego darle un pequeño pico en los labios a la joven.

— Son las hormonas, lo siento mucho. –se excusó la mujer mientras buscaba un lugar más cómodo en el pecho del hanyou.

— Lo sé, Kagome, todavía seguimos _lidiando con las hormonas_. –dijo Inuyasha abrazando el cuerpo de su mujer.- Pero si estás un poquito gorda…

— ¡ABAJO! –gritó Kagome y sonrió un poco al ver el rostro del híbrido estampado en el piso.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias a Kris' por proponer este reto, me gustó escribir este pequeño one-shot, espero que a ti también te guste.

Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, espero tus comentarios.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

 **Sky**


End file.
